Shift
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Naruto spent 'family night' playing by himself at the coffee table. Cards, board games, movies, he did it all; by himself. Suddenly, a shift in his life, and there was life at his table. Rookie9!Naruto friendship


**Shift**

 **Summary: Naruto spent 'family night' playing by himself at the coffee table. Cards, board games, movies, he did it all; by himself. Suddenly, a shift in his life, and there was life at his table. Rookie9!Naruto friendship**

 **AN: So I found a picture, I think while searching in Google, and it was a comic-like pic with two screen-shots. On top there is Naruto at his coffee table, playing cards with two shadow clones. On the bottom, Naruto is sitting with the Rookie 9, playing cards with them.**

 **AN2: I'm changing the timeline a bit so Naruto's birthday is closer to team placements. I wanted to add Sai but this will take directly after Naruto's training trip too.**

 ** _~October 10th~_**

 _*Pop!* *Pop!*_ "Happy 12th Birthday Naruto!"

Naruto laughed, confetti falling into his hair. "Thanks guys!" he replied happily.

"What do you want do first? Cake, present, or games?"

"Cake first obviously! That other stuff can wait!"

Naruto laughed in agreement. "Yea! Cake first," he agreed.

"I'll cut, you get the plates!"

"Got it!"

"Cake, cake, cake," Naruto said giddily.

 _~Later~_

Naruto excitedly unwrapped his single present. "What did you get me?" he asked excitedly.

 _*laugh*_ "Well wait!"

"You're about to unwrap it!"

Naruto finally tore the paper away and paused when he saw what it was. It was a picture frame, beautiful carved and ornamented with a glossy finish. It was empty. Naruto stared. Who would fill it? Something so beautiful and yet he had nothing to put in it.

 _*Poof!*_

 _*Poof!*_

Naruto continued to stare at the frame, ignoring the pops of his clones. He put the picture frame under the couch before standing. He had to go to bed; team placements were tomorrow

 ** _~October 10th, Five years later~_**

Naruto heaved a sigh, sitting on his couch, ignoring the sounds of the Kyuubi Festival outside. His seventeenth birthday, and he'd just return from his training trip; he was spending it alone. He didn't make clones to spend time with anymore so he spent his days alone. Alone, just as he'd always been.

 _Knock, knock!_

Naruto paused in his musings, looking at the door to his apartment curiously before he forced himself up with a heavy sigh. The knocking became more persistent and heavier.

"Yea, yea! I'm comin'!" Naruto said, reaching the door.

Naruto opened the door. _*Pop! Pop! Pop!*_ and jumped when he was confronted by noisemakers and confetti poppers. Naruto stared in surprise; it was Team 8, with Akamaru and a cake. Kiba and Shino had the noisemakers and Akamaru had a gift bag in his mouth while Hinata carried a strawberry shortcake that smell distinctly of vanilla, strawberries, and sugar.

"Happy birthday Naruto!" Kiba had shouted it with Akamaru barking, Hinata has whispered it, and Shino remained silent.

Naruto stared in shock. "What…?" he asked.

Without replying, Team 8 allowed themselves in. "Nice place Naruto," Kiba noted, and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Hey-," Naruto tried to protest.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun," Hinata said again shyly, offering the cake.

"Naruto-san," Shino agreed quietly, flicking off a piece of confetti.

Naruto closed the door and turned to them. "Hey, what are you guys-."

 _Knock, knock._

Naruto paused and looked at the door in surprise. Without a second thought, he went to the door and opened it again.

"Happy birthday Naruto!"

"Sakura! Guys!" Naruto called back in shock.

Sakura was at the door with Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Sakura was holding a gift and so was Ino. Before Naruto could protest, they too let themselves in and the door closed behind them. Naruto moved to follow them when the door was knocked on again.

Naruto gave the door a stink-eye. "Do I want to know?" he asked his 'guests'.

They only grinned and there was another knock so Naruto walked over. When Naruto opened the door, he was once again bombarded by confetti and cheers.

"Happy birthday Naruto-san!"

Naruto had a deadpanned expression as he blew up, knocking a piece of confetti off his cheek. "Hey guys," he said.

It was Team Gai, Lee had tossed the confetti, Tenten was holding a present, and Neji was off in the back, his arms crossed. Naruto didn't bother this time and turned to the side, allowing the team to walk by him and into his home.

Naruto closed the door. "Anyone- _Knock, knock._

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Come in!" he called.

The door opened and first Kakashi entered, holding a small, teal wrapped gift. followed by Kurenai, who carried a large coffee cake, who was with Asuma, followed finally by Gai, who threw even more confetti at Naruto. By the time the door was closed, Naruto was a sparkling brighter than a any star in the sky. Heaving a sigh, Naruto shook himself out, creating a rain of sparkles.

He turned back to the room and without his permission, everyone had set up his living room for a party of sorts. Naruto paused and stared at the center piece; that lonely, little coffee table. It had a bright orange tablecloth, with the two cakes on it and the five presents. Naruto stared, it wasn't lonely anymore, it was so beautiful now.

The Rookie9 and teachers smiled and looked at Naruto. "Happy Birthday Naruto," they said in unison.

Naruto frowned. "Are you really here for my birthday?" he asked in confusion.

Sakura beamed. "Of course!" she replied.

"Now sit," Kiba ordered, "I want some cake!"

"Me too!" Choji agreed.

Naruto stared another moment before he grinned, unable to help himself, he began to laugh in joy. The others pulled him and the party began in full swing. Cake, and presents, and merriment all around. Naruto the center of attention.

As they had fun, in the background, you could see it then. That glossy frame from so long ago, it wasn't so empty anymore. There was a picture with a masked man, a beaming girl, and two smirking boys.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There it is. I have another idea of a family!fic with Naruto and Team 7, including Sasuke. Follow me, which is something I've never asked for before, if you want to read it when it comes. Btw, my fellow authors, do you know how to check how many followers you have? I'm really curious as to how many I have…**

 **Well, til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
